


【团兵】【兵团】ABO - 非传统夫夫

by suixin02222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixin02222/pseuds/suixin02222
Summary: - 终于写了构思已久的团兵ABO文，被loft屏蔽到疯，fk lofter!- 随便瞎想的脑洞，应该不是系列文- 非传统设定！the rest is a surprise
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 14





	【团兵】【兵团】ABO - 非传统夫夫

非传统夫夫 (一）  
利威尔两手报胸，手指不耐烦的在臂上轻点。  
“呐….我说利威尔。颁奖典礼还有半个小时就开始了，你家那两位呢？” 奈尔在第五次试图拔掉脸上新长出来的脸毛后，终于忍不住开口道。  
“嘁, 不知道掉哪个茅坑里了，那个老混蛋和小混蛋。还有你那是什么表情，一周没拉屎吗？“  
深呼吸，保持微笑。这是奈尔在跟利威尔认识的第十个年头总结出来的经验。谁让对方他骂也骂不过，打也打不过。这人总能在包含屎尿的骂人词汇中不断创新。以至于有段时间奈尔看到新兵慢吞吞地动作时都不由自主地问了句 “你早上蹲茅坑时是便秘了吗？” 当然，他对利威尔的宽容也来源于他对“友谊地久天长”的信念。谁让对方是他老朋友（损友）的丈夫呢。  
就在奈尔还在神游天外的时候，一个宪兵慌慌张张地走到利威尔面前。  
“报，报告兵长，我们找到埃尔文团长了。”  
只见利威尔连头都没抬问道 “人死哪去了？”  
“那个，其实….” 士兵右手捶胸，一脸视死如归的表情。“其实埃尔文团长在逛花柳巷。“  
‘崩’的一声，奈尔终于成功拔掉了自己的脸毛。  
“很好。” 利威尔兵长在哼了这句后忙不送地说 “那么，带路吧。”  
花柳巷，地如其名，是王都有名的勾栏瓦舍。换个通俗易懂点的词就是….妓院。  
‘埃尔文你自求多福吧，这回兄弟可帮不了你了。’ 奈尔在原地为兄弟默哀一秒钟后，毫不犹豫地转身屁颠屁颠找自家的老婆孩子去了。  
“Papa, 为什么这些姐姐的胸是鼓起来的而你和daddy的都是平的？“  
“因为她们白馒头吃的多，自然身上就长出来了。” 大名鼎鼎的前调查兵团团长，埃尔文.史密斯，毫无愧疚心的误导着怀里抱着的小金毛。  
“哦” 小金毛皱了下鼻子，像是想吐槽自己总是讨厌的粗粮馒头。“那我要多吃馒头的话胸也能鼓出来吗？”  
“会的。只有不挑食的孩子才能长出漂亮的身体哦。Daddy和papa就是因为小时候营养不良才长不出来的。” 埃尔文默默给自己点个赞，成功解决儿子挑食问题，这下回家利威尔该夸我了。  
“Hey blondie, 一个人吗？看来你还带着一个小帅哥。“ 一个留着红发大波浪卷，身材暴露的女郎弯着腰，将红唇和白嫩的胸脯凑到坐在高凳子上的埃尔文面前。如果不是隔着怀里的小金毛，她大概会选择直接坐在埃尔文的大腿上。  
“额，其实是这样的。我儿子说闻到这里有很香的味道才把我一起拽进了巷子。谁知道这里小路太多我们不知道怎么走回大路了。“ 是，您在墙外拿着简陋的手绘地图都能指挥调查军团在方圆几百里的荒野上前进，敢情走不出个几百平米的妓女院。  
“哦，真是可怜。你的妻子不担心你带儿子来这种地方吗？“ 说罢指指怀里的小金毛。  
“我没有妻子。“ 丈夫可不算妻子。  
女郎用看单身父亲般怜悯的眼神看着埃尔文，水葱般细长的手指轻轻抚摸他的脸侧。  
埃尔文眯起眼睛享受着女人柔软的身躯靠在自己身侧。要知道他家利威尔的手上不是老茧就是刀伤，就算再怎么情人眼里出西施那手和力道在自己身上抚摸时就跟搓衣板似的。更何况利威尔虽然娇小，但全身都是硬肉。抱着像块钢铁，枕着都硌得慌。  
就在埃尔文发觉距离太近了正想搂着小金毛主动撤退时，小家伙自己先开口了。“漂亮姐姐你身上喷了什么好香啊！” 软软糯糯的小童音再加上遗传父亲的一头金发和蓝宝石一样水灵灵的大眼睛，就算是看尽人情冷暖的女郎也被瞬间虏获了。  
“啊，这个是因为我们每天都要在衣服內兜塞新鲜的花瓣。今天是茉莉花哟。” 说罢女郎手往后面一收，转眼工夫就变出了支茉莉花。  
“这个送给你小朋友。看到那边的阿姨了吗，她有更多不同的花哦。不如你去问她试试说不定她还能多送你几支呢。”  
小男孩眼里发着金灿灿的光芒，头点的跟小鸡啄米似的挣脱了自家爸爸的怀抱，无视埃尔文拿仅剩的一支胳膊试图捞他回来的举动。  
不远处老鸨给红发女郎偷偷做了个棒的手势。要知道像这种长得好，穿得好，身材好… 好吧，就算断了一只胳膊也不影响总体效果。虽然大部分女郎都是beta对气味不敏感，但这么有气质又高大的男人一下就能看出来是占社会领导地位的alpha! 一众女郎相继投来嫉羡的眼神。  
只见红发女郎扭着水蛇般的腰迅速做到埃尔文腿上，两只手轮流在胸口上画着圈。  
‘小叛徒’， 被自家儿子抛弃的埃尔文哀怨地盯着小金毛被一众女人‘左拥右抱’的情景。  
‘敢情你爹的身价就值俩支花?”总算理解为什么利威尔总抱怨说儿子是个墙头草了。虽然一般墙头草都是往他这边偏而不是利威尔，以至于埃尔文到今天才尝到背叛的滋味。  
正想着该怎样脱身的团长在一阵微风飘过闻到熟悉的气味后突然放松了。身体松弛下来反倒享受起结婚前作为单身狗的待遇了。  
“喂，现在秃顶大叔在妓院也这么吃得开吗？” 一个身姿矮小的影子悄无声息地出现在了埃尔文身后。妓院门外的宪兵正焦急的原地转圈纠结着如果兵长一怒之下砸了妓院或砸了团长他应该先救谁。想起来找团长之前前辈们的各种 ‘啊我肚子疼‘， ’啊老婆病了我得回家照顾 ‘，’啊我路盲‘等不靠谱理由拒绝陪伴兵长来找团长的任务，最后只剩他这么个新兵蛋子带路。  
虽说维护治安是宪兵团的工作但是你来试试谁能阻止得了兵长？新兵悲催的觉得他还是回去跟奈尔团长报告他眼瞎了无法阻止事件的发生比较好。  
红发女郎皱着眉头盯着突然出现的小个子。虽说从对方凌厉的气场上来看很明显也是个alpha，就是个子矮了些，脸色臭了点，而且身材太瘦了点。女郎想反正今天有个大金发她已经满足了，不如把黑发介绍给姐妹吧。  
“你朋友吗？一起来吧。” 女郎柔情似水地啄了个唇印在埃尔文脸颊上，对利威尔同时抛去一个媚眼。  
“Daddy! “ 突然，小金毛在看到利威尔后终于捧着一束加起来比自己还宽的花，迈着小短腿像利威尔跑去。  
瞬间，屋里安静了五秒钟。  
“Daddy? 你们…. “ 女郎睁着迷茫的双眼疑惑地看向两个’alpha’。  
“喂，差不多该把我的omega还给我了吧？还是说你愿意cao他的pi yan？”  
利威尔熟练的拎起小金毛的背带裤，放任两条小腿在空中徒劳的蹬着。另一只手扯着埃尔文的后领把大金毛也拎了起来，迫使女郎从男人的腿上下去。  
老鸨这一拍头才意识到，这金毛tmd是个omega! 只不过他的体格和很淡的气味让看人毒辣的老鸨也被糊弄过去了。再说哪家omega能带着孩子单独来逛妓院的？  
一家三口沉默的出了花柳巷，走回了主街旁。  
“喂，你过来，带着这个小混蛋先去跟奈尔报到，说我们随后就到。” 利威尔一甩手像甩抹布似得将小金毛抛给了新兵。  
“Daddy, 你又要给papa上‘思想教育‘课了吗？” 小金毛毫不意外的看向试图甩掉自己的父亲们。  
“兵，兵长，您要息怒，您看团长身体近些年一直不好虽然是您的omega也要悠着点…”  
“费那么多话干嘛，再晃悠我看你也别走了。“ 新兵立马闭嘴，向埃尔文敬了个献出心脏的礼抱着小金毛就开溜。  
“这么多年夫夫但愿兵长能手下留情…”  
“为什么daddy要留情？通常最后都是papa把daddy压在身下的…”  
听着远去的对话利威尔的脸色更黑了。  
埃尔文凭着多年夫夫经验，先下手为强地把利威尔搂进怀里。低下头把挺翘的鼻子埋进茂密的乌发中乱蹭一通。像个大型金毛犬求注意力似的。扣着过度坚硬却娇小的身躯在自己怀里，埃尔文习惯性地放松下来。看来他这辈子都不会再习惯拥抱女人的身体了。  
“老男人，你行啊，长本事了。” 糟了，这回玩笑开大了。埃尔文再接再厉把脑袋干脆埋进对方的肩窝里，蹭着脖子上的腺体。同时侧头眨着湛蓝的眼睛默默盯着利威尔。  
“一边去，黏黏糊糊地。等等，把脸上的口红印先给我擦了！“ 语气依然凶巴巴的小男人拿出手绢，转身却动作温柔的擦着埃尔文的侧脸，另外一只手梳理着有些凌乱的金发。  
果然同时使出两个杀手锏起作用了！埃尔文对利威尔眯眼一笑，他的alpha瞬间呆住了。  
“老男人也是有魅力的。” 埃尔文诡计得逞地笑着。  
“嘁，还有不到半个小时典礼就开始了。我们再不过去奈尔就要哭了。”  
“让他哭吧。反正还有玛丽的怀抱等着他。”  
“在那之前我还没看到你道歉的诚意。” 埃尔文看着丈夫期待的眼神，微微一笑弯下腰，把脖子凑到利威尔嘴边。对方毫不客气地对着腺体张嘴就咬，alpha的气味和信息素瞬间侵袭了埃尔文。  
“要是评委会知道你对自己的Omega这么有占有欲我们的”非传统代表夫夫“ 奖是不是就拿不到了？”  
“哼，要不是你和那个小混蛋硬磨着我要来王都玩，我们也不至于被那些abo平等协会的人押去做代表。” 说着利威尔还温情的舔着自己咬出的伤口，促进omega的自我修复系统。  
“那么作为“非传统夫夫”的代表，我是不是也得要点回报啊？” 利威尔不情愿地把头歪过去，纤细的脖子露了出来。埃尔文低头慢慢拿嘴唇摩擦去挑逗对方的腺体。换来对方不耐烦的催促。  
“你丫到底还咬不咬，不咬就快….啊！老家伙你用犬牙咬的吧，真tm疼！” 和标记Omega不一样，标记一个alpha不但不会给alpha带来快感反过来还会有一种被挑战权威的屈辱感。但对利威尔来说如果是输给埃尔文，他心甘情愿。  
一刻钟之后，在奈尔就要崩溃的前一秒，他终于看到一个高大的omega霸道的搂着自己alpha的腰慢慢走近。虽然abo平权运动已经运行了好几年了，而且作为一个beta自己并不太在意性别，但看着这对 “非传统夫夫“奈尔还是表示自己眼角抽搐。  
“欢迎大家来到abo平等协会，有请我们今年”非传统伴侣“的代表，史密斯夫夫！”  
TBC


End file.
